Pop Goes the Question
by Rescuemama2007
Summary: I couldn't help myself...I filled in what I'd love to see on tomorrow's episode, when Will answers Sonny's question, "Will Horton? Will you marry me?" *One-shot*


**A/N: So what do you do when the couple you obsessively ship is about to get engaged and those plot bunnies keep hopping around in your brain and just will not settle? Well, you let the little buggers run free, be fruitful and multiply.**

**With that said, I present to you Pop, the little plot bunny who just had to get his question answered.**

* * *

_This story picks up at the end of today's episode; Sonny is still down on one knee holding up the ring, having just asked Will to marry him._

"Are you kidding me, Sonny? Seriously?" Will was still shaking his head, as if he didn't believe it were true.

"No Will, I'm not kidding...not this time," Sonny grinned at the memory of the fake proposal he made just a little over a year ago.

"Okay, so I told you then that I didn't think I wanted to get married - ever. My Mom has had enough weddings for the entire Horton-Brady clan. And aren't we pretty perfect just the way we are? Why take a chance that getting married might ruin that?"

"Are you through?"

"Yeah. I guess I just don't understand why you're asking when I'm not sure my feelings about marriage have changed since your last proposal."

"Fake proposal."

"Whatever."

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Here's the deal, Will. I am going to keep on asking you to marry me until you say 'yes'. You can say 'no' today, but I'll ask again tomorrow. You can say 'no' tomorrow, but I'll ask next week. Then when you say 'no' next week, I'll ask-"

"-next month. I get where you're going with this, Sonny."

"Good. Because as far as I'm concerned, we are meant for each other Will. And I am going to get you to marry me if it's the last thing I do," Sonny declared confidently, still down on one knee. He pushed the ring further towards Will as if to accentuate his point.

"My family is a train wreck..."

"I'd be marrying YOU, not your family."

"I have no idea what a good marriage looks like..."

"We'll figure that out ourselves."

"Forever is a really long time to put up with me..."

"I can't think of anything I've ever wanted more."

"Do you have an answer for everything?"

"I try. Will, I just know that I want to spend my life with you; I want us to raise Ari together and buy a house with a big backyard so we can get a dog. I want to be with you when you publish your first novel, I want to take you to Dubai where I spent so much of my childhood, I want us to grow old together, Will."

Will stood in silence, not moving a muscle. Then in one smooth movement, he got down on one knee, took Sonny's face in his hands and kissed him. Will's lips were soft and perfect, leaving Sonny breathless. When Will teased Sonny's mouth with his tongue, he parted his lips eagerly. With Sonny's free hand, he wrapped it around Will's waist, pulling their hips close. When they finally broke apart with a simultaneous moan, Sonny's face was flushed with excitement. Will placed cool, gentle kisses on his cheeks, causing Sonny's eyes to flutter closed.

"Son," Will murmured in between pecks.

"Mmmm?"

"Ask me again."

Sonny's eyes flew open. "What?"

"Ask me again, Sonny."

"Will, if I ask you a second time and you turn me down again, I'm going to kick your ass."

Will just smiled teasingly, "C'mon."

Sonny took a deep breath and exhaled heavily. He straightened his collar and jacket, repositioned the ring in his other hand, and met Will's eyes with tentative intensity. "Will Horton, please marry me...be my lover and partner for life. Will you?"

"Yes," Will said without hesitation.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" they both giggled and kissed again, this time with more excitement and need.

Sonny stood, pulling Will up with him. He took the ring from its box and placed it on Will's left hand. It slid on perfectly.

"It fits perfectly," Will said admiring the shiny gold band.

"I measured your finger."

"You did what?" Will raised his eyes from his engagement ring to his fiancé.

"In your sleep one night, I took a piece of paper, wrapped it around and marked the spot. I guess my method worked pretty well, huh?" he smiled proudly taking Will's left hand in his.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I hope you'll still be saying that 50 years from now."

"Me too." Will leaned over once again for a kiss. They were just getting into it when Sonny pulled back suddenly.

"The sparkling wine! I forgot!" Sonny grabbed the bottle, popped it open and poured some into both glasses. Handing one to Will, he grabbed the other and raised it for a toast. "Will, you've made me the happiest man today by agreeing to be my husband. I love you so much."

They clinked their glasses, took a sip and then kissed sweetly. Will pulled Sonny closer and when he teased Sonny's upper lip with his tongue, Sonny opened his mouth willingly. Bodies pressed tightly together, they continued kissing until Will dropped his mouth to the delicate skin just below Sonny's ear, and he almost spilled his drink all over.

Taking the glass from Will's hand he set both back on the table. "Hey! Why are you always giving me drinks and then taking them back away?"

"Sorry, go ahead, drink. I just thought maybe, since we have the place to ourselves, that we could see how it feels to make love as fiancés. But that's okay." Sonny moved to get Will's glass for him.

"No!" he practically shouted. "I mean, no, that's okay. The bubbles give me heartburn anyway."

"Really? You're so delicate, Will," Sonny mocked him.

"Oh, delicate, really? So sorry that my stomach has been a little sensitive since a bullet tore through my insides while I was trying to save our daughter." Will stood with his hands on his hips.

"You're so dramatic. You've been working on your novel again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you have been writing, you start talking in complex sentences and sensationalize everything."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Must you prattle on?"

Sonny chuckled. "Prattle. Now you see what I mean?" Will stopped for a moment and stared at his betrothed. _Oh god, Sonny was right._ Will started laughing.

"Okay. You might be right. Now are you going to take me to bed or what?" And that's the only prompting Sonny needed.

* * *

"You feel incredible, Sonny," Will mumbled, his eyes focused hungrily on the man kissing his way down his chest. Sonny smiled through his caresses and paid special attention to the angle of Will's hips. He nipped and licked until there were tiny red marks all across Will's abdomen. Sonny moved down to Will's muscular thighs and kissed his way to the inside. Will whimpered when he felt Sonny's hot breath on him, and he gasped audibly when Sonny's tongue danced across taut skin.

"Son," Will said breathlessly, "I want to touch you, too." Sonny wasn't one to argue. He lifted his head up and pulled them both to their knees, pressing their bodies tightly together. Will's hand met Sonny's and they pleasured each other, fingers intertwined.

Stopping their movement, Will steadied his bright blue eyes on Sonny's fiery, amber eyes. "I'm ready, Will. I want you inside me."

Will simply nodded, his fingertips now floating lightly up and down Sonny's arms. Sonny grabbed what they needed from the nightstand drawer and laid back, pulling Will on top of him.

Slowly, lovingly, Will prepared Sonny, reveling in every cry that escaped his fiancé's parted lips. When he was open and begging for more, Will kissed him, entered him and filled him completely.

They moved deliberately at first, trying to make this most beautiful moment last. But as Sonny's whimpers became more desperate and Will's thrusts more urgent, both knew that release was imminent.

"Yes, Sonny, I love you so much," Will panted between ragged breaths.

"I love you, too," Sonny answered, his eyes now pressed shut and his head thrown back against the pillow.

"Aahhhhh!" they cried and clenched and trembled until they collapsed on each other, completely spent.

* * *

"Who do we want to tell first?" Will asked as he drew lazy circles on Sonny's back.

Sonny was tracing Will's ring with his thumb. "Are you willing to go out for a bit?" Sonny looked at him, eyebrows raised in question.

"Depends on what you have in mind."

And that's how the newly engaged couple ended up at Club TBD waiting for T to finish up with his customer at the bar.

"So...?" he glanced between them both and then to Will's hand.

"We're engaged!" Will said excitedly and enveloped T in a huge bear hug. As soon as Will let go, Sonny pulled him in for an equally amorous embrace.

"I hoped that was what you'd say," T said with a smirk.

Will looked at Sonny, puzzled. Sonny just grinned. "T knew. He was in on my plan the whole time. Remember, he told you I needed you at home."

"Wow," was all Will could manage. His face got serious. "Who knew a year ago you'd be helping me get engaged to my **boyfriend**."

"Will, that's in the past. I was an asshole and a horrible friend. I've changed. And I'm really, really happy for you two."

"Thanks, T," Will said, tears springing to his eyes. "I've never been happier than I am right now."

Sonny looked at Will lovingly and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. They got a little lost in the moment until T not-so-subtly cleared his throat.

"What, too much, T?" Will teased.

"The only way that level of PDA would be acceptable is if it were two chicks."

"Aw T, you're disgusting," Sonny declared.

"Nope, I'm just a horny man who has been going through a bit of a drought lately." All three laughed. "Now, get out of here you two. You still have more time before Gabi and Ari get home, right?"

Sonny and Will looked at each other and smiled. "We do," Sonny answered, taking Will's hand. "Let's go."

"Bye T! Thanks for everything man!" Will called as they left the club.

They walked in silence to the car. Once they got in and got warmed up, Sonny spoke into the darkness, "What if we share a best man and a best woman?"

Will turned to find Sonny's features lit softly by the moon. "T and Gabi?" he asked simply.

"Yeah. T and Gabi."

"I love that idea, Son."

"Me too."

"And I love you, Sonny, so very much."

"I love you too, Will. Now drive."

* * *

They made it home in record time and were happy to share their news a little more than an hour later when Gabi and Ari got home.

"Your daddies are engaged, sweetie," Gabi cooed to Ari, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Gabi," Will said, obviously moved.

"We love you, Gabi," Sonny said sheepishly and hugged her.

"I love you guys, too," she responded and sat them all down on the couch. "Now, tell me all about it! Who did the proposing?"

Will and Sonny sat with Arianna bouncing happily on their laps and told Gabi the story of how they became husbands-to-be.


End file.
